In the related art, there is known a system in which a document camera transmits image information based on a photographing result of a document placed on a table or a stage to a display apparatus such as a projector and the display apparatus displays an image based on the image information on a display surface such as a screen (for example, see PTL 1). The image displayed on the display surface by the display apparatus is used for a presentation by, for example, a presenter.